L'histoire de Faybelle Thorn
by Nicoalicia
Summary: Faybelle est la fille de la méchante fée et cette histoire raconte sa vie à Ever After High. Elle vit une vie de reve meme si au debut elle était contre l'idéé de réécrire sa déstiné, après avoir rencontrer une Rebele elle commence à comprendre.
1. le Jour de l'Heritage

"- Le jour de l'Héritage approche à grand pas, je suis super exité parce que moi personnellement je veut suivre ma destiné et d'etre la prochaine méchante fée comme ma mère l'a fait, fain avant que la mère de Raven Quinn lui vole son rôle de méchante et cette fois si je laisserais pas Raven de volé le mien". C'est pour ça que je dois obligé Raven à signer le Livre des Légendes comme Apple l'essaye depuis bien des semaines mais malheureusement elle n'a pas réussi alors c'est à mon tour. Je dois rejoindre les autres Royals pour faire un plan de la convancre de signer, je dois me dépécher parce que je suis déjà en retard. Je rentre dans la Caféteria et je vois Apple alors je part la rejoindre."- Salut Apple ça va? Désolé pour le retard, vous avait réfléchit à un plan pour convancre Raven? - Oh salut Faybelle et non pas trop on t'attendait en faite." Dit elle toute rouge, elle est bien sur entouré de son groupe dont font partie Ashlynn Ella la fille de Cendrillon avec son petit ami Hunter Husman le fils du Chasseur(un Rebels), Briar Beauty la fille d'Aurore la fille que je suis censé l'endormir pendant 100 ans, le future Prince Charment d'Apple White la fille de Blanche Neige, Daring Chaming et son petit frère Dexter que je trouve plutôt mignon mais malheureusement il est amoreux de Raven et bien sur le fils du prince Grenouille Hopper Croakingthon II qui est amoreux de Briar et franchement ça se voit. "- Ah ba je sais pas mais je crois que je peut essayer de parler avec elle pour essayer de la convancre que c'est très important pour moi aussi. - Oui je crois qu'elle a raison parce que franchement la destiné de Faybelle en dépend aussi. Dit Hopper tranquilement. - Oui t'a raison. Dit Apple." Alors je me prépare de partir pour la trouver. Je l'a cherche dans tout le collège pendant des heures mais finalement je la trouve dans son lieu préfére. Dans la foret Enchanté.

"- Salut Raven je peut parler avec toi un peut? - Oui bien sur." Elle était assise comme d'habitude avec sa guitarre en train de chanter, elle est vraiment doué. - Ba c'est par rapport au Livre des Légendes et je veux juste te dire que ça signifie beaucoup pour Apple et moi si tu signerait, s'il te plait. - Désolé Faybelle mais je peut pas, tu comprend pas je veux pas etre méchante et aussi de faire le mal que ma mère l'a causer je suis pas comme elle t'inquéte pas, ok. - Non c'est pas ok ta mère a dit la meme chose à la mienne mais elle l'a fait c'est pour ça que je suis inquéte mais en faite je t'est jamais demender pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de réécrire ta destiné? - C'est parce que je veut pas etre méchante comme ma mère et aussi parce que j'ai signer le Livre l'année dernière et c'était horrible. C'est aussi parce que je veut montrer aux autres qu'on peut réécrire notre destiné. Tu comprend,alors tu t'imagine meme toi tu peut la réécrire. - Non merci je veux suivre ma destiné mais peut etre t'a raison, toi tu peut ouvrir un monde pour les personnages qui veulent pas suivre leur destiné. Meme si je suis pas trop d'accord avec ça." Je lui souri et elle me prend dans ces bras, je crois que je suis la seule Royal à la pouvoir comprendre ,bien sur sauf Dexter. Mais franchement il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. Oh Madeline Hatter vient nous interrompre elle c'est la fille du Chapelier Toker. C'est aussi la plus folle de l'école dans le bonne sense elle est fantastique. Bon maintenant je dois rejoindre les autres." - Salut les amis, comme je vous l'a dit je suis aller parler avec Raven et j'ai comprit qu'elle veut pas faire du mal à personne. - Mais Faybelle ma destiné dépend d'elle c'est important pour moi tu le sais bien, dit Apple en essayant de cacher sa tristesse. - Je sais pour moi aussi mais dés fois il faut arreter d'etre égoiste et de penser aux autres et t'inquete pas si ta besoin de quelqu'un pour t'empoisonné je peut t'aider." Je lui souri et je part me preparer pour la cérémonie.

Je rentre dans ma chambre qui est au troisième étage, c'est la deuxième la plus grande après la chambre d'Apple parce que elle est destiné aux méchants personnages des conte de fée les plus puissantes, je la partage avec ma meilleure amie Wichi Tours la sorcière du conte de Raiponce. Ma partie de la chambre est décorer avec du noir et du rouge sang et celle de mon amie en vert et noir. Elle est en train de se maquiller, sa robe est magnifique, elle lui va jusqu'au genoux, elle est verte et les chaussures sont les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu et en meme temps on les a acheter à la boutique d'Ashlynn " La Pantoufle de Ver" et les robes au villages de Book End. Je dois me préparer aussi parce que comme d'habitude je suis en retard. Ma robe est noir, longue dériere et jusqu'au genoux devant, j'ai aussi une cape qui ressemble à celle de ma mère, mes chaussures son rouges avec des talons. "- T'est encore en retard je te signale alors il faut te depecher, ta plus qu'une demi heure alors cour, dit ma camarade en vitesse" Alors je cours vers la salle de bain pour me préparer, j'ai 'presque fini il faut juste que je met ma coronne avec des petite cornes, mes bijoux et mes chaussures. "- Alors ta parlé avec Raven? me demende Wichi. - Oui, mais je crois qu'elle signera pas." Elle devient toute pale, je crois qu'elle s'attender pas. "- Comment ça elle signera pas?! Tu sait que c'est très dangereux si elle signe pas. - Oui je sait mais j'ai parlé avec elle et j'ai comprit qu'elle est pas comme sa mère." Elle ne dit rien, on decend ensembles, elle à un Prince Charment pour l'accompagner au bal d'après mais moi j'ai totalement oublie, comment je peut etre aussi stupide. Maintenant je dois aller toute seule l'honte. Je vois Apple qui est splendide comme d'habitude et Briar qui est magnifique. Je m'approche d'elles. "- Salut les filles, vous etes ravissante. - Merci Faybelle, toi aussi t'est magnifique. dit Briar" Je suis toute rouge, c'est alors que je vois Raven avec Madi, Cedar la fille de Phinnochio, Cerise la fille du petit Chaperon rouge et C.A Cupid la fille adoptive d'Eros. Je lui fait un clin d'œil et elle me repond. C'est l'heure de commencer alors je m'assoie. On nous appele un par un, et maintenant c'est à mon tour, tous le monde me regarde. Je monte l'Escalade et je vais devant le Livre, je regarde le principale et il me souri alors je commence.

"- Bonjour je m'appelle Faybelle Thorn et je suis la fille de la méchante fée du conte la Belle au Bois dormant et je promet de suivre ma destiné." Ma clés apparet, j'ouvre le Livre et je vois les images: quand je rentre dans le château, je jette le sorts et quand je suis en trait de construire le mur. Dans le Mirror qui apparets je vois mon reflets du future j'ai l'air si puissante, je suis fière de ma destiné. Je prend la plume et je signe, à se moment la tous le monde applaudis, je descends toute heureuse et je part me reassoir. C'est le tour d'Apple et maintenant c'est à Raven. Tous le monde retien son soufle mais moi je sais qu'elle signera pas, elle commence. "- Bonjour je m'appelle Raven Quinn et je suis la fille de la méchante reine." Elle fait une petite pause, elle a l'air inquéte. Elle referme le Livre toute coup et toute les miroirs sont casés. Tous le monde est horifiés mais moi pas du tous je suis en train d'applaudire avec les autres Rebels mais j'arrete parce que mes amis me regarde. "- Faybelle?! disent tous en chœur - Quoi? J'ai pas le droit". Ils arretes mais les élèves commence a se manifester, Raven énerver glace tous le monde, meme moi. Apres quelques minutes je crois, je vois Apple en train de courir vers l'école et Madi, Raven et moi on commence a parler. "- Finalement ta pas disparut c'est géniale. dit Madi - Oui je suis content pour toi mais j'espere que tu volera pas mon role d'accord. - Mais bien sur je t'est promis. - He arreter les narrateur vous etes en train de nous interrompre."crie Maddi, elle est la seule à les pouvoir entendre géniale non. On commence à rigoler mais je sait que la vie entre les Royals et les Rebels ne sera plus la même.


	2. La fete après le jour Ancestrale

Tous le monde a signer le Livre sauf Raven bien sûr, maintenant une guerre entre les Royals et les Rebels va commencer et j'ai pas envie d'en faire parti. "- Raven tu te sent mieux maintenant que t'a pas disparu? dit je en train de rigoler. - Oui, je crois mais je crois que j'ai gâche là journée à tout le monde. dit elle tristement. - Mais n'importe quoi c'était fantastique et de toute façon ça t'intéressent, pas vrai Faybelle. dit Maddi qui je crois que c'est la seule qui est contente - Oui elle a raison, tu doit commencer à plus se soucier des autres pense à toi aussi d'accord. dit je en train de m'assoir sur la première chaise - Oui peut être ta raison et bon laisont tomber ça et pour la fête de Briar tu va avec qui?" Avec tous ce fiasco j'ai complètement oublié la fête et maintenant j'ai aucun Prince Charmant avec qui aller et vu que j'ai personne je va pas parce que j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tous le collège. Comment j'ai pu oublier. "- Je vais pas aller parce que j'ai aucun Prince Charmant pour m'accompagner. dit je avec tristesse. - Oh non j'espère que c'est pas à cause de moi et de toute façon tu trouvera un garçon avec qui aller même en tant qu'amis. dit Raven qui a l'air inquété." Je voulais répondre mais il y Hopper qui apparaît toute a coup en courant. - Salut les filles, Faybelle dépêche toi les autres t'attend vient. dit Hopper qui n'a pas l'air très content non plus." J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir aux filles ou même que j'y va pas qu'il m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène avec lui vers les bateaux,au lac avec les sirènes qui doivent nous ramener sur l'île oú la fête a lieu et bien sur mes amis. "- He Hopper arrête tu me serre trop et en plus je crois pas qu'on est si en retard. dit je. - Non mais j'aime pas qu'on soit en retard, je suis désolé si je t'a ait fait mal et en plus j'ai quelque chose à parler avec toi. dit il pendent qu'il devint tout rouge. - Ba dit le je t'écoute mais si c'est par rapport à Briar je peut pas t'aider ok. dit je toute agacés. - Non c'est pas par rapport à elle ça a plutôt rapport avec toi, en fait je veut te demander si tu veut aller avec moi à la fête en tant qu'amis bien sur." OMG il devient tout rouge mais c'est bien comme ça, au mois je vais pas rester dans ma chambre a rien faire. "- Oui pourquoi pas au moins on va s'amuser ensemble entre amis bien sur. dit je en train de rigoler." A ce moment la il me prend par les bras et me serre contre lui, il sent tellement beaux mais il faut pas rêver vu qu'il est amoureux de Briar. Enfin on êtes arriver au bord du lac, les autres était très impatients. - Alors vu étaies où on vous a attendu en plus Ashlynn a dût partir avant vu que si elle est en retard ses vêtements se transformes en vêtements sales. dit Apple qui a pas du tout l'air content mais en même temps ça doit pas être facile pour elle vu que Raven a refuser de prêter serment. - On est désolé Apple, c'est ma faute j'ai trop parler avec les autres filles et j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps, désolé. dit je toute gêné." Hopper et moi en étaient en train de nous regarder, c'est alors que Apple nous fait signe d'aller dans le bateau. Nous on le partage avec Apple, Daring, son frère Dexter et sa copine.

On êtes arriver et franchement Briar a fait du beaux boulot, c'est vraiment fantastique. Mais moi je croies qu'on va rester tous ensembles mais en fait à l'arriver on c'est tous séparer et du coup je suis rester toute seule avec Hopper mais c'est pas que ça me gêné pas mais je suis pas habituer, du coup je doit commencer une conversation avec lui mais parler de quoi, de notre destiné, de l'école, du futur, des vacances de quoi. Alors que je perdait tout mon espoir il a commencer à parler. "- Alors tu pense quoi de la fête, moi je la trouve genial." Bon c'est mieux que rien non. "- Oui elle est super, tu était génial toute à l'heure sur l'estrade. dit je - Merci, toi aussi t'était pas mal. dit il en souriant." Ça veut dire quoi: "t'etait pas mal" alors il crois que j'etait pas mal mais si je traduit il me trouve nul non me j'y crois pas. Maintenant j'ai compris il m'a invité parce que il avait personne, il m'a utiliser en gros. Heureusement Apple et Daring viennent nous interrompre parce que si non je lui aura dit quelque mots. Mais se que je trouve bizarre c'est qu'il c'est même pas transformer en grenouille. "- Alors ça va vous deux? Je demande ça parce que vous avait même pas dancer ensembles. dit Apple qui n'a pas l'air en forme. - Oui on y va bien. dit nous en chœur" Alors que tout les deux on sait que c'est faux mais on veut pas non plus l'inquiéter. Elle repars avec Daring et nous laisse tout seuls. "- Bon je sent que tu t'ennuie alors tu aime faire quoi? me demende Hopper - Ba moi j'aime bien lire faire de la la magie apprendre des nouvelle choses et aussi tous les sports, toi tu aime faire quoi? dit je un peut enthousiaste - Moi j'aime le théâtre,lire aussi et le foot. dit il - Alors t'aime quoi comme livre? Moi j'aime les romans policiers les magezines et aussi les romans d'amour. dit je un peut gêné - Moi aussi j'aime les romans policiers et des livre sur le théâtre. Tu aime quoi comme films. me demande il - J'aime bien les film d'action et les comédies,toi? dit je en train de m'assoire sur une chaise lacplus proche, il s'assoie à côté de moi. - Moi aussi j'aime les deux catégories, t'aime quoi comme matière? Moi j'aime la Musei-que. me demende il - Moi j'aime l'histoire des sorts et l'economie diabolique. dit je en souriant." À se moment là il se transforme en grenouille et atterrie dans mes mains, on commence à rigoler tous les deux. Je l'embrase pour qu'il se retransforme.

"- Comme musique t'aime quoi? lui demende je quand il c'est transformer. - Moi j'aime le pop et un peut de pop rock,toi? me demende il - J'aime le punk et le rock. dit je" Il y a une musique romantique qui commence et du coup tout les couples commence à danser. Même Hopper m'invite à danser. Quand on commence il m'attire si près de lui que je sent son battement de cœur. On rigole on danse, on se sent vraiment bien. Moi qui pesais que ça va être nul. La fête est bientôt terminer du coup nous rentrons, mais au bord du lac au moment de partir, il me dit que il c'est sentie vraiment bien avec moi et comment il à pu tomber amoureux de Briar qui le voyais même pas alors qu'il avait moi, avec ces mots il m'attire contre lui et m'embrasse.


	3. Heureuse ou pas

Je suis réveiller par les rayons du soleil. Ma chambre je la partage avec Whici Tours la fille de la sorcière un personnage du conte de Raiponce. Je vois que je suis assez en retard pour le déjeuner, du coup je cour un peut par tout pour pouvoir descendre sans être plus en retard. Quand je rentre dans la Cafétéria je vois tout de suite Apple et sa bande mais malheureusement il y a pas Hopper. Je m'assoie à côté de Briar.

"- Salut Faybelle, ça va? me demande Apple inquiète.

- Eh oui ça va mais sauf que j'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir c'est tout et en plus aujourd'hui comme première heure de cours j'ai Grimmnastique avec Monsieur Pain d'épice. dit je tristement

- Au moins commença tu va te réveiller. dit Briar en souriant.

- Oui t'a je en train de rigoler." Quand tout à coup mon Mirrorphone vibre, c'est un SMS de Hopper qui me donne RDV dans la Forêt Enchanté. Je suis si contente, je me léve si vite et je part en courant vers la forêt que personne n'a le temps de me demander où j'y va. Enfin arrivé, je le vois à côté de la fontaine. Je cours vers lui mais quand je le vois il n'a pas l'air si content, je m'assoie à côté de lui.

"- Écoute Faybelle j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux et je crois que il faut mieux qu'on reste amis je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassée après la fête. dit il en me regardent dans les yeux" Je peut pas le croire il ma brisé le coeur , je me lève et je part en courant vers l'école, j'essuie mes larmes et va en cours de Grimmnastique. C'était le plus long cours de ma vie, même si j'aime bien le sport et que je suis une des pom pom girls d'EAH c'était fatiguât. Après la fin des cours je va dans la chambre et je veux demander à mon miroir magique pourquoi il ma laisser tomber. Mon miroir a le pouvoir de montrer des images du future et je peut lui poser n'import quels questions et ils répondra sincèrement. Arriver devant mon miroir je lui demande pourquoi Hopper ma laisser tomber. Le miroir répond:

- C'est parce que il voulait pas te bléser parce que il a encore quelques sentiments pour Briar." Maintenant je commence à comprendre, mais ce que je comprend pas est pourquoi il m'a embrasée. Je préfère pas le demander à mon miroir, je veut découvrir ça toute seule.

Il m'envoye un message: Salut Faybelle, je voulait juste savoir si tu va mieux.

Je lui répond: Tu crois que je suis bien eh ba non ta tore tu sais pourquoi, parce que moi je penser que tu m'aime mais non tu ma juste utiliser. T'est encore amoureux de Briar pas vrai.

Il m'envoye: Mais non je t'est pas du tout utiliser.

Je lui envoie: Alors pourquoi tu ma embrasée?

Il répond: C'est parce que que j'ai regarder dans tes yeux,j'ai vu une petite lumière qui briller si fort, aussi t'est une fille géniale tu est gentille et marrante et je sent que je peut tu te dire et tu n'est pas méchante comme les personnes le disent Je crois qu'ils te connaissent pas vraiment.

Voila comment j'ai passer la moitié de ma soirée à me disputer avec Hopper par SMS, heureusement aujourd'hui c'est samedi et j'ai pu dormir jusqu'à tard. Pour le déjeuner qui est à dix heure j'était en forme mais cette fois si je m'assoie avec Raven et ses amis parce que je veut éviter Hopper et aussi parce que j'ai pas parler avec eux depuis assez long temps.

"- Salut Faybelle, n'est pas une journée fantastique que commence aujourd'hui. Quesque tu dit tu veut venir avec Raven et moi faire un peu de shopping. demande Maddi.

- Oui je crois que ça sera géniale,en tous cas ça me fera changer un peut les idées. dit je en train de regarder mon bol de céréales.

- "Changer les idées" il y quelque chose dont tu veut nous parler. dit Raven un peut sceptique.

- Non rien de nouveau sauf que cette semaine était assez dure pour moi c'est je

Raven me regarder d'un air désapprobateur. Après le petit déj Apple vien me voir si je suis ok et je lui répond que ça va,mais je peut pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Elle voit ça alors je suis obligé de lui raconter quesque c'est passé vraiment. Je sais que avec Apple je peut discuter de n'importe quoi parce que elle même l'a dit que on sera amie pour toujours et que je peut tu lui dire. Elle me suggère d'aller le voir et de réglé ça une fois pour toujours et elle me promis qu'elle dira à personne. Du coup je suis obligé de parler avec lui pour avoir le coeur net. Je le rejoint au même lieu qu'hier,il a l'air surpris de me revoir, alors je commence a lui dire comment je me sent maintenant à cause de lui et pourquoi je suis venu le voir. Au moment quand j'ai fini de parler il me prend dans ses bras,me regarde dans les yeux et m'embrase encore une fois.

"- Je suis désolé pour tous ce que j'ai fait et maintenant je me suis rendu conte que toi tu m'aime et moi comme un idiot je t'ignore alors que j'aime Briar qui m'ignore complètement. dit il

- Tu vois c'est pas marrant d'être ignorer. Je sais pas si ta remarquer mais depuis quelque temps tu ne te métamorphose plus en grenouille. dit je l'air surpris.

- Moi aussi je l'ai remarquer, et c'est parce que toi t'est ma princesse t'est celle qui est censé rompre le sort. dit il tout content. Il me prend dans ses bras et on regarde ensemble le coucher du soleil. Je peut pas le croire que j'ai pour une fois une fin heureuse . Comment on dit, toute est bien qui fini bien. Voilà mon premier petit ami au lycée, quand on est rentrer on c'est tenu la main, bon maintenant tu le monde sait qu'on est ensemble. Apple est venu parler avec moi mais malheureusement je me rend conte que j'ai laissée tomber Raven et Maddi, du coup je part à leur recherche pour tous leur expliquer. Elle était pas fâcher contre moi même elle était contente pour moi. Raven ma demander es que ce n'est pas pour ça que ce matin j'était un peut triste et je lui a dit que oui parce que ce matin là j'était encore fâcher à cause de Hopper mais c'est passé, je leur raconte tous depuis le début,elle ont l'air à leur plaire ma petite histoire. Je vois Raven et je pense que il faut vraiment que je lui dise que Dexter est très amoraux d'elle mais je crois qu'il faut mieux que j'attend.


	4. Les mentors

Comment vous le savez avant le Jour de l'Heritage tous les élèves doivent chercher un mentor pour arriver à les convaincre de suivre leur destinée. Moi j'ai voulut choisir ma mère mais vu qu'elle n'a pas pu suivre sa destinée, je peut pas la choisir en gros. J'ai choisir la sorcière du monde fantastique d'Oz, en même temps j'ai eu envie de visiter aussi mon père, mon père comme vous le deviner est le magicien d'Oz. J'adore mon père, à chaque fois qu'il m'envoie une lettre il y toujours des surprises à l'intérieur et aussi une blague super marrante à la fin, la meilleure chose c'est que d'après moi le monde d'Oz est meilleur que celui de pays de merveilles. Il y les chemins colorés, chaque couleur à un signe par exemple si tu prend le chemin jaune t'a rien à craindre, la rouge c'est celle qui est dangereuse et la bleu est la plus marrante, et bien sûr les singes volantes, Oz n'est rien sans ces fameuses singes. Bon je dois me préparer pour aller visiter la sorcière, mes amis sont déjà prêt: Apple va aller visiter sa mère, Briar sa mère aussi, les frères Charming leur père, Madelin, Lizzie et Kitty leur parents de pays de merveilles, Hopper son père, Cupid pareil et Raven va aller voir la méchante sorcière de Hansel et Gretel.

"- Salut Faybelle, t'a choisie quel mentor? Demenda Apple toute exité

- Moi j'ai choisi la sorcière d'Oz. dit je contente" Tous le monde avait l'air surpris, mais ien sûr ils savent pas que normalement je vient d'Oz.

"- Pourquoi tu la choisi? me demande Raven

- Parce que peut-être vous le savez pas mais je vient d'Oz, mon père est le magicien d'Oz est ce monde me manque beaucoup. dit je avec un sourit au lèvre.

- C'est fantastique, j'ai entendu dire que le monde d'Oz est tellement génial et fou. dit Briar avec enthousiasme.

- Alors ça veut dire que t'a grandi dans le château de Jade donc t'est à moitié princesse non. dit Apple

- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai grandi la bas même c'est la bas que je suis née et on peut dire que je suis un tiers princesse mais je reste comme même une fée, c'est ça que je suis. dit je.

- Alors pourquoi tu suit pas les cours de princesse? me demande Daring

- Parce que je veut pas tout simplement d'après moi il y a rien de plus ennuyeux que d'être une princesse qui doit attendre son prince charment pendant des années alors que si je suis une fée c'est plus marrant je peut faire ce que je veux et parler comme je veux parce que je dois pas me soucier des bonnes manières." Tout le monde est rester pétrifier et il me demande pour quoi c'est si important pour moi d'être si libre et à me soucier de rien et je leur dit que pendent mon enfance j'ai toujours rester enfermer dans le châteaux parce que mes parents on cru que j'aller devenir la future magicienne d'Oz et en faite c'est mon grand frère qui a voulut devenir magicien parce que lui il trouve vraiment nul la destiné de notre mère parce que lui c'est un garçon et il veut pas être une fée. Ensuite on rigole tous ensemble.

* * *

J'arrive à Oz et la première chose que je fait est de visiter mon père parce que ma mère n'est pas là. Il est très content de me voir comme d'hab et je lui raconte ma deuxième année à Ever After High, il à l'air surpris d'apprendre que je sort avec le prince crapaud. Je vois toute à coup mon frère qui est en train de rentre,je part le salué et je lui demande comment c'est d'être le future magicien et à son tour il me demande comment c'est la destinée de maman, je lui répond qu'elle n'est pas si nul que ça et que je suis fière. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'il est content que je leur a rendu visite ensuite je leur explique que ce n'est pas une simple visite mais que ça un rapport avec ma destinée. Je leur dit que je doit aller voir la sorcière pour qu'elle soit mon mentor de méchants personnage de conte de fée. Mon frère s'offre volontaire pour m'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

* * *

"- Salut ma puce quesque te ramène jusqu'à chez moi? me demande la sorcière qui s'appelle Mme Whici Monkey parce que dans son conte elle doit empêcher Doroti d'aller jusqu'au château et voler ses bottes rouges avec l'aide des singes.

- En faite je vous a choisir comme mentor pour mon conte. dit je timidement.

- Je suis honoré, bon maintenant je doit t'apprendre à être méchante et aussi la plus redoutable des fée. dit elle enthousiasmer.

- Oui c'est ça mais on à que une semaine à disposition alors il faut qu'on commence. dit je d'un air presser.

- Oui t'a raison alors je commence par t'explique l'importance de ton rôle pour la future belle au bois dormant, en faite toi tu doit jeter le sort qui touera l'enfant et ensuite une autre fée essaiera de le modifier à ce que elle puise s'endormir pendant 100 ans et qu'elle sera réveiller par un baiser. Tu comprend t'est la plus forte des méchants est tu suivra ta destinée je en suis sûr et du doit faire attention aussi à la fille de la méchante reine pour que tu puisse la suivre ok toi tu sera prête pas comme ta mère qui s'attendait pas ok, si t'est obliger de combattre contre elle alors fait le. dit la sorcière d'un air sérieux." J'aquisais d'un signe de tête et en continu commença pendant une semaine elle m'aide à protéger ma destinée de Raven. Malheureusement il faut que je rentre au collège, je dit au revoir à mon frère et mon père et je remercie à la sorcière qui m'ai beaucoup aider.

* * *

J'arrive enfin au collège et je me jète pratiquement au cou de Hopper qui m'a beaucoup manquer.

"- Je t'est envoyer beaucoup de messages, pourquoi t'a pas répondu? me demande il d'un air inquiéter.

- En faite c'est parce que la sorcière ma confisquer mon mirroiphone pour que je sois plus concentre. dit je" Il commence à rigoler et me prend dans ses bras. On part tous les deux rejoindre les autres est parler de notre semaine. Apple est très heureuse parce que elle a découvert des choses qu'elle savait pas avant, les trois filles du pays de merveilles se sont régaler, les frères Charming ont appris des nouvelles choses comme par exemples des autres modalités de sauver une princesse et Raven nous a dit qu'elle avait très peur de son mentor, en même temps qui n'aura pas. Moi je leur a raconter que la mienne était la plus stricte d'entre tous: elle à confisquer mon portable, elle m'a réveiller tôt le matin pour que j'apprend de nouveaux sorts et m'a laisser aucun temps libre pour que je puisse passer du temps avec mon frère. Mais j'ai réussi comme même à le prendre en photo, les filles ont dit qu'il est très beau et que c'est donage qu'il ne soit pas un prince charmant. Ça me dégoûte un peu vu que c'est mon frère, moi je crois pas qu'il est si charmant que ça mais bon chacun ses goûts. Il faut que je fasse noter de jamais ramener mon frère à l'école ou le présenter au filles. Ils retour tous dans l'école sauf Hopper et moi, nous préférons la Forêt Enchantée, elle plus silencieuse et c'est la meilleure endroit pour regarder le coucher de soleil.


	5. La présentation

Bon comme tous le monde le savait je m'appelle Faybelle Thorn,je suis la fille de Malefique et mon destin est de tué la fille d'Auror et ensuite c'est une gentille fée qui peut pas arrêter mon sorts et obliger à l'endormir pendent 100 ans c'est pas moi qui l'endorme au départ, c'est juste pour préciser parce que il y des gens qui font la confusion.

* * *

Je suis une Royal parce que moi je veut plus que tout suivre ma destiné. Ma mère ma dit de faire attention à Raven parce que elle comme ça mère; la meilleure amie de ma mère fain elle l'était avant que la mère de Raven refuse signer le livre parce que eh oui sa mère a volé le rôle de méchante de la mienne. Moi j'ai confiance en Raven, je sais qu'elle est différente je le sent.

**Mon profil**

** L'histoire de mes parents: **La belle au bois dormant

** Age: **16 ans

** Alignement: **Royalement Royale

** Camarade de chambre:** Whici Tours

**Mon désire le plus secret:**De suivre ma destiné et d'être la plus puissante des personnages négatives des contes de fée.

**Mon"don" magique:**Je suis une fée du coup j'ai des pouvoirs magique,aussi que des ailes que je cache tous le temps.

**Statue romantique: **Même si dans ma destiné ce n'est pas écrit que je suis censé tomber amoureuse je suis bien obligé de le faire à un moment donnée. Je suis ensemble avec Hopper Croakington II.

**Mes moments maudits: **Quand quelqu'un prend ma place n'importe quand et où ou bien m'oublie je me met en colère et je jète un sort sur cette personne le pire c'est que je peut rien faire, c'est comme dans mon histoire et en plus c'est bien pour ça que j'ai voulut tuer la petite belle au bois dormant.

**Ma matière préférer:** Je suis une grande sportive vu que je suis une pom pom girl eh oui le sport c'est ma matière préférer.

**Matière détester à l'école: **Ma matière détester c'est Crowculus parce que moi et les chiffrés et moi nous sommes des ennemis déclarer.

**Mes meilleurs amis pour la vie: **Raven Quinn, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Hopper Croakington II, Madelin Hatter.

**Ma personnalité:** Je suis une personne assez marrante, contente et intelligente, même si ma mère etait puni tout le temps à l'école ça va pas dire que je dois le faire moi aussi. Mon animal de compagnie est un aigle que j'a appelle Twist. Je suis aussi une personne qui aime la musique par exemple je sait faite du piano et de la guitare.

**Mon aspect physique: **Je suis une fille de taille moyen, habiller en pom pom girl avec les cheveux attachés en queue d'cheval la couleur bleu nuits. Mon uniforme est composer des couleurs noir et rouge, j'ai les yeux bleu foncés. C'est tout

* * *

**Mon card d'élève **

**Date de** **naissance**: Je suis née le 10 janvier

**Signe astrologique:** Capricorn

**Aliment préférer: **Le chocolat il y a rien de mieux que le chocolat au lait

**Citation: **Rien de mieux que le sport ça fait des miracles moi perso j'adore cette matière.

* * *

**Mon mirror blog**

Aujourd'hui déjeuner romantique avec Hopper

Cupid m'a dit que il y a une nouvelle fête celle des coeurs sincères, l'idée de cette fête est de célébrer le véritable amour, moi je le partagera avec mon coup de coeur

Gros révision pour un examen en Economie Diabolique

C'est bon c'est fait, j'ai enfin décorer mon morrorpad

Je sait pas pourquoi quand Dexter retire ses lunettes il devient même plus charment que son frère

Journée shopping avec Apple et Briar

Aller au cinema avec les soeur Poppy et Holy O'hair c'est tellement fantastique elle sont toute les deux si différentes

Bataille avec nourriture à la Cafétéria, je sais pas c'est qui celui qui ma jeté un gâteau à la crème anglaise mais en tout cas c'était délicieux

Je sais pas pour quelle raison mais ma mère est venu aujourd'hui à l'école et quand elle à vu Raven elle à failli péter un cable.

Mon père le magicien d'Oz est le meilleur à chaque fois qu'il envoie une lettre, je trouve toujours des petites surprises qui me font sourire pendent des heures.

Perso je pense que le monde d'Oz est mieux que le pays de merveille

Aujourd'hui j'ai trouver un aigle dans la forêt Enchanté je l'est baptiser Twiste comme mon jeux préfère

La fête des coeur sincère à lieu ce soir et bien sur j'y va avec mon prince charmant

Duchesse Swan je la déteste parce que elle est la pire fille que j'ai jamais connue elle essaie de voler la fin heureuse d'Ashlynn justement parce que elle mort dans son histoire

Pour le concours de talent Raven a préparer un solo de guitare absolument géniale


	6. Le jour des Cœurs Sincère

Je suis bien reveiler cette fois ci,comme je commence un peut plus tard je vais faire un tour à la bibliotheque. Je vois Cupid alors je part la rejoindre.

"- Salut Cupid ça va? dit je toute heureuse

- Oui et toi. dit elle avec un ton trist"

J'ai même pas eu le temps de repondre que Dexter Charming vient droit vers nous avec un tas de livres

"- Salut les filles ça va? dit il en laison tomber les livres sur la table

- Oui mais que fait tu a ec tous ces livres? dit je désorienté

- Ben des recherche et en plus j'ai trouver un livre que va sûrement intéresse Cupid. dit il exité en le montrant

- Serieux fait voir. dit Cupid contente comme d'hab mais je me demande suis je la seule qui sait qu'elle est amoureuse de Dexter.

- Je peut pas le crois ce livre parle du Jour des Cœurs Sincère. dit elle en le lisant

- C'est quoi ça? dit je un peu perturbé

- Ben en faite ça parle d'une fête qui n'a pas été célébré depuis des siècles. dit elle en le montrant

- Aaaa d'accord,alors peut être le Principal Grimm nous laisse l'organiser. dit je

- Oui t'a raison vien on va lui demander. dit elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux."

Elle me prend par le bras et m'amène devant la sortie, elle se tourne tout à coup et remerci à Dexter qui lui fait un coup de main. Bon on est devant son bureau et Cupid est déjà depuis long temps dedans. La porte s'ouvre et elle sorte avec un visage triste, je lui demande quesque c'est passé et elle m'a dit que le directeur avait refuser. Je lui dit que c'est rien et de toute fasons on peut organiser un fête sectrète mais je disait pas ça au serieux malheureusement elle si. Elle me prend par le bras pour qu'on discute de cette fête et on rejoint Hopper.

"- Salut Hopper. dit je toute rouge

- Salut,il me prend la main, Qu'est-ce que vous faite. demande il

- On faite on veut organiser une fête secrète du Jour des Cœurs Sincère. dit Cupid en criant"

Bon maintenant elle sera plus secrète vu que je crois que tous l'école à entendu. Hopper propose nous aider.

"- Oui c'est génial vu que vous êtes un couple il y à personne de mieux pour organiser une fête qui célébre l'amour. dit elle contente"

On rougis tous les deux et on suit Cupid à la Cafeteria et ensuite on retoune en classe,nul mais on est bien obligé. Mais quelque chose fait que je perd tous mon appétits je vois Hunter et Ashlynne en se tannent la main c'est pas possible lui c'est un Rebel et elle une Royal comment elle à put faire ça à Apple. En parlant du loup je vois Apple qui va droit vers Ashlynne et lui demande comment elle à put lui faire ça et ensuite elle part en courant. Je cour après elle mais elle me dit de la laisser toute seule et du coup je part.

"- Regarde qu'est-ce que t'a fait! crie-je à Ashlynn

- Je suis vraiment désolé. dit elle en pleurant"

Je la regarde avec des gros yeux et sincèrement je me sent un peu mal. Il va y avoir une gros fête ce soir non comme pour la fête de Briar elle va être gâché. Je sui Cupid et Hopper pour préparer la fête. Les gâteaux sont enfin arriver mais sont bien plus que je pensé du coup quand le directeur est venu nous demander qu'est-ce que on fait avec j'étais obliger de jeter un gâteau à la figure à Hopper parce que on avait dit que c'est pour une pièce de theatre.

* * *

Tous les trois on entre dans la Cafétéria en train de rigoler. Tout à coup on voit Ashlynn qui emmène Hunter dans un coin pour lui dire quelque chose,j'arrête les autres pour voir ce que ce passe malheureusement Ashlynn n'a pas l'air heureuse.

"- Ecoute Hunter je suis désolé mais je ne peut plus sortir avec toi. dit elle en sanglons.

- Quoi?! dit Hunter en la voyait s'éloigner."

Non toute est ma faute j'ai dit à Ashlynn des choses pas très gentilles,maintenant je fait quoi parler avec Hunter ou Ashlynn, non non j'apprend jamais moi c'est ça qu'arrive quand je me mêle des choses des autres,je fait rien c'est mieux.

* * *

Les préparation pour la fête sont enfin finis maintenant il reste plus que sortir de l'école sans se faire remarquer. On à réussit finalement et en est arriver. À l'intérieur tout est rose et rouge avec des cœurs que pends au plafond. Je vois Raven alors je part la salue.

"- Hey Raven ça va? dit je enthousiasmer

- Oui super bien et tu sait pourquoi? dit elle avec des gros yeux

-Pourquoi? dit je un sceptique

- Parce que Daring m'a écrit un poème d'amour. dit elle en souriant

- T'est sur que c'est lui? demanda je

- Oui parfaitement sur, oh il est la bas je vais lui remercier. dit elle

- Eh Raven... attend. dit je mais j'ai même pas le temps de finir qu'elle est déjà partie"

Je part rejoindre Hopper qui me remarque que quelque chose ne va pas

"- Ça va Faybelle? me demande il inquiet

- Non pas du tout. dit je en pleurant,il ma prend dans ses bras et me demande:

- Pourquoi?

- C'est parce que Ashlynn et Hunter ne sont plus ensemble à cause de moi j'ai dit des mots pas très gentilles à Ashlynn et peut être elle à réfléchit et elle à choisit ses amies au lieu de Hunter. dit je

- Non je crois pas que c'est à cause de ça elle à fait un choix toute seule. dit il en essuyant mes larmes."

La musique s'arrête et Cupid monte sur scène avec le même livre que celui de la bibliothèque.

"- Mes amis comment vous savez nous sommes ici pour célébrer la fête du jour des Cœurs Sincères et comme cette fête n'a pas été fêter depuis long temps je vais vous raconter son histoire. Cette fête sert à célébrer le vrai amour celui sincère avant elle servait à montrer au personnages des conte de fée le véritable amour. Je vous a préparer une surprise, elle siffle et des petites fées entrent avec des cœurs dans leurs mains, donner cette cœur au personne que vous aimer par amour ou amitié."

Tous le monde applaudis et même Ashlynn est monter sur scène pour dire quelque mots

"- Écoute Hunter c'est à toi que je veut donner mon cœur, tu est mon Prince Charment et si je veut réécrire ma destinée ce sera avec toi alors appeler moi Ashlynn la Rebele."

Tous les élèves applaudis et moi aussi et comme j'avait pas le temps de la faire avant je donne mon cœur à Hopper et lui à moi. Ashlynn qui descend de la scène part vers Hunter et lui donne son cœur à ce moment la il la prend dans ses bras, c'est tellement mignon. Elle se retourne et voit Apple

"- Apple écoute... dit Ashlynn mais Apple l'interrompre

- Tien c'est à toi que je donne mon cœur. dit Apple

- Mais pourquoi? demande Ashlynn

- C'est parce que si t'a choisit à réécrire ta destinée je veux pas t'arrêter parce que je veux que tu soit heureuse. elle la prend dans les bras"

Je vois Raven qui vient vers moi

"- Alors c'est Daring qui à écrit cette lettre? demande je

- Non en faite c'était Dexter mais quand j'ai su j'ai voulut aller le voir mais il été avec Cupid du coup j'ai penser que... dit elle mais je la laisse pas finir

- Non mais t'inquiète pas c'est toi qu'il aime. dit je en rigolant

- Hé pourquoi tu rigole. demanda elle un peu désorienter

- C'est à cause de cette situation elle est vraiment marrant. dit je en essuyant mes larmes après avoir bien rigoler"

Raven rigole à son tour et en rigole ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on a mal au ventre. La fête à l'air à bien finir et maintenant que Raven sait que Dexter l'aime peut être qu'elle va faire quelque chose. De toute façon elle est obliger si non c'est moi qui le ferait eh oui j'apprend jamais qu'il faut pas se mêler des affaires des autres mais c'est moi.


End file.
